Crey's Folly
|Zone Name=Crey's Folly |Splash Image=Splash_CreysFolly.jpg |Zone Map=Map_CreysFolley.jpg |Type of Zone=Hero Hazard Zone |Level Range=31-39 |Trainer=''none'' |Task Force Contact=''none'' |Event=Jurassik |Exploration Badges= , , , , , , , |Plaques=Savant II, III |Day Jobs=''none'' |Enemies=Crey, Devouring Earth, Freakshow, Nemesis, Rikti |Connecting Zones=Brickstown |Lines=''none'' |VidiotMaps File=creys_folly }} __toc__ Overview Crey's Folly is a Hazard zone in CoH. Prior to Issue 16, a hero needed to be at least Security Level 30 to enter. (Copied from the City of Heroes official Web site http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_paragon_city_crey.html) In the early 1900s, Paragon City entered a period of intense industrialization. Corporations quickly accumulated land near Paragon City's profitable port and converted it into a veritable ocean of manufacturing. Warehouses, factories, and sweatshops dotted the once pleasant neighborhoods. Dark clouds billowing from myriad smoke stacks created a permanent noxious fog. Engineers quickly converted the streams and rivers into canals that swept away the constant flow of industrial waste. Paragonians nicknamed this area "Venice" for these omnipresent watercourses. In the 1940s and 50s, increased awareness of the environment provided the impetus for change in the zone. Slowly, new technology allowed corporations to change their previous methods and cut down on the pollution in the area. While the zone would never become an area for family living, it no longer posed an imminent threat to the health of the city. Saying that one worked in "Venice" no longer carried the connotations of dismal and deadly working conditions. In fact, the area became the poster-child of the 70's environmental movement; it was used as proof that profitability could indeed go hand in hand with environmental responsibility. This all changed with the Rikti War. The alien invaders targeted a Crey facility in the area in their initial assault. The resulting explosion (of a most likely illegal and unethical Crey experiment) not only devastated the Crey labs, but also created a strange element that poisoned the area. A greenish miasma now lies as a thick mist everywhere. The once clean waters that made the area famous are now filled with brackish muck. During the war, the area was quickly abandoned; it no longer had any strategic use. The area is now named "Crey's Folly" because everyone knew exactly whose fault the disaster was. Unfortunately, various villainous elements found appeal in the ruins, moved in, and declared it their own. The Freakshow have carved out one area and created a society in its warped image. "Carnival Town" they've dubbed it; any sane person would simply call it an asylum for maniacs. Chaos, murder and worse are normal events there. But the Freakshow are not alone. Strange creatures lurk in the shadows and attack any intruder. Some intrepid heroes have described these beasts as made of rocks or plants - but no one has yet identified precisely what they are or what their intentions are. And Crey Industries, against all recommendations, has launched several teams into the area to investigate their once great lab. No word yet on their findings. Zone Events Jurassik can occasionally be found here. Neighborhoods * The Blight (Orange - Level 34-36) (Music) * Carnival Town (Red - Level 37-39) (Music) * The Circus (Red - Level 37-39) (Music) * Crey Factories (Yellow - Level 31-33) (Music) * Paragon Water Works (Yellow - Level 31-33) (Music) * Portal Industries (Orange - Level 34-36) (Music) * Tangle Town (Orange - Level 34-36) (Music) Exploration Badges Historical Plaques * Savant Badge monument * Savant Badge monument Transfer Points * There is a gate along the wall of the zone that lead to Brickstown. * The Crey's Folly Beacon location is , on the street, halfway between the Portal Industries marker and the Tangle Town marker. * While the city map shows a link from northwestern Crey's Folly to the Rikti War Zone, this is "historical" and not a usable in-game link. Villain Groups * * * * * Notes * Crey's Folly was named in a pre-launch contest.http://web.archive.org/web/20031025160351/http://cityofheroes.com/ * The original in-game name of the zone is Venice, named after canals created to carry industrial waste.http://www.cityofheroes.com/game_info/geography/the_zones_of_paragon_city_crey.html External Links * VidiotMaps Interactive Map of Crey's Folly Category:Hero Hazard Zones Category:Hero Zones